An information presenting apparatus capable of informing a driver of information regardless of change in the posture, the age, or the like of the driver is conventionally known (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191778). Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191778 informs a driver of information by changing the width of an attention calling frame or adjusting the amount of light stimulation according to the driver's angle of vision.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-191778 constantly gives information to the driver. During autonomous driving, a driver is likely to pay a low level of attention to driving. Excessive information presentation to such a driver might burden the driver with an increased monitoring task.